


A Good Kissing Session

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: “Prove it,” he pulls back to kiss Simon's cheek before returning their lips together, “Unless you tell Dave about this little session of ours, I doubt you'll be proving anything.”Simon brings his hands to Alvin's chest and gets a small groan from him, “Who said I was going to tell Dave? Can't have you getting in trouble.”“Simon Seville, if all it took to keep you quiet was a kiss, then I should have done this sooner.”





	A Good Kissing Session

Alvin blinks, and there's no doubt in Simon's mind that he might've fainted if he didn't look away immediately from Alvin's shocked gaze. He coughs before scuffing the bottom of his shoe against the floor because he's unsure of what exactly to say now.

'I think you've said too much as it is.’

'Shut up.’

“Simon, what did you just ask me?” Alvin finally speaks after what felt like a painful eternity of silence, “I-I mean… I know what you said. I just can't-”

He interrupts, “I said that I need you to show me how to kiss.”

He shouldn't have repeated it- he shouldn't have said it in the first place- and now Alvin's shaking his head with his eyes shut so tight Simon thinks he's in pain.

“That's what you've been trying to do anyway. I just figured it would be easier with an,” Simon looks off into the distance to figure out the proper words, “Example.”

“Do you need medical attention? I can call a psychologist. It probably won't be hard to find one, right?” he says it all with a particular disgusted tone yet he's crossing the imaginary line of distance between them. And of course that just has to force Simon's breath to hitch.

“T-Technically, this was your idea, you know? I just wanted to quit the play. You, however, kept pestering me to-”

“I was offering my guidance. Not my lips.”

Simon rolls his eyes until they're rested on the floor. Of all people, he had to ask his older-by-five-minutes brother who turned everything into a chance to poke fun at him, “You know what? Never mind. This was kind of a ridiculous idea anyway. Not to mention-”

“Simon, please stop talking. I was going to say yes.”

'Yes.’

'Yes?’

Simon gulps. Alvin keeps moving closer.

“Then, why didn't you just say yes and save me the trouble?”

“I like you flustered,” he admits with a wink shot to Simon, “You really don't have any experience in kissing?”

Briefly, he searches his memories for anything. He comes up blank, so he shakes his head. Which causes a confusing dazed look for Alvin. Simon can only imagine the insane thoughts he must be having.

‘You asked your brother to kiss you, but he's the insane one?’

“And you're sure you want me to be the first to give you the experience?”

“I didn't know who else to go to.”

Alvin gestures out the window, “There's three non related girls not ten feet away from us.”

“I thought about that,” and he did. The obvious choice was Jeanette except he couldn't imagine asking her for this kind of favor. Especially since it was only needed to show him how to kiss another girl. While Brittany and Eleanor didn't even cross his mind until after Alvin popped up first.

Who he already decided on given how close they are. This way he wouldn't have to risk someone else catching feelings, if possible, or any broken hearts. It's not like Alvin would dare go that far.

“And you decided on me? How flattering.”

“Don't kid yourself, Alvin. You were just the easiest option. Besides, I should be just as confused on why you agreed. What's that about?”

Alvin gave a slight shrug, “You're my brother.”

“Which makes it all the more wrong.”

“You act like you're not the one who asked me to kiss you. Besides, our type of relationship has never been normal. Why not add a weird type of intimacy to it?”

Simon's head was already spinning when he heard the word relationship, so hearing him say how intimate this was almost made him faint.

His thoughts halt when he feels Alvin tug at his sleeve to pull him in, “I'll ask again. Are you sure this is how you want to learn?”

He takes a glance at Alvin's quivering bottom lip proving that he's just as nervous. He thinks about making a comment. Instead, he nods. And there's a sound Alvin gives off that fills Simon's ears.

A step closer and he can see the details of Alvin's face. How long has he had freckles across the bridge of his nose? Because now Simon will probably try and count them whenever he's close enough to. He takes a second to do so now.

“Would it make you feel better if your eyes were closed?” Alvin questions.

“Maybe. I might still be able to sense you getting closer. There's nothing stopping me from backing away.”

Alvin hums in agreement, then shoots Simon a quizzical look before wrapping an arm around Simon's waist, “H-How's this?”

“As opposed to…” Simon couldn't think of a better response. His senses are too busy being filled with how warm Alvin's touch feels.

“I'm not sure right now,” Alvin whispers, “To keep you from leaving me.”

Simon trembles, he slips his hand onto Alvin's shoulder to keep steady. It helps that he's a few inches shorter than him, “I-Is this okay?”

Alvin answers by pressing further into him, if that's even possible at this point. He can already hear how hollow his breath is and Simon wonders how Alvin can be so nervous if he's done this before.

“How many?”

Alvin furrows his brow, “How many what?”

“Girls. Kissing,” he states and Alvin eyes him closely. It's not something Simon would care about on any other day. Especially when Alvin doesn't have to be asked to brag about it. He assumes, though, that since he's soon to be added to that list he should know who else is there.

“Two.”

Simon states, “Wh-What? That's it?”

Alvin gives a hurt expression, but it's clearly fake, “Says the guy who's never kissed anyone.”

“I'm not trying to offend you. It's just you're always bragging about-”

“Yeah, I know. Gotta keep up an appearance, you know?”

“While I never want to ruin the great Alvin Seville's reputation, you are aware that you just told me the truth, right?”

“A secret. Guess we're about to have another secret between us,” he says and the distance closes once Alvin presses his nose to Simon's, who cringes in response, “You okay there?”

“S-So soon? Don’t you have some pointers you want to give first?”

“What don't you understand about pucker and smack?” He asks, referring to his earlier argument with Brittany, “It's that simple.”

“Y-Yes, but-”

He nuzzles their noses closer, “It's all about feelings, Simon.”

Feelings. Simon inhales deeply. It's just now occurring to him who this is. Of course, he did know, but it's hitting him at once that it's Alvin. His brother. His best friend. The reason he questions his sanity day in and day out. He's also the reason his heart keeps fluttering.

“I'll let you do it, okay?”

“M-Me?”

Alvin nods, eyes closing, “Just lean in.”

“But, Alvin-”

“Simon, please. Just trust me, okay?” Alvin groans, but still grins. Simon stares at his lips. It's not like Alvin can catch him doing so. He tests his limits by trailing his hand to Alvin's neck and rubs his thumb against his skin. And Simon can tell that Alvin isn't bothered by the motion when he lets out a breathy sigh. He's not sure why his heart swells, but he moves his other hand to the same position and he feels Alvin's pulse against his palm. It's rapid, which counteracts with his nonchalant expression.

 

Then, he remembers the reason for their too close proximity and leans in. It doesn't take much since Alvin moved most of the way, so he's instantly pressed into Alvin's lips. Alvin's grip tightens on Simon's back causing Simon to gasp. It's a reflex to want to pull back, but he stays planted.

He steadily opens his eyes only to be met with Alvin's eyelids, so his flutter closed again and he waits for Alvin's signal to end the kiss. Which comes right after with Alvin touching his bottom lip and just staring at Simon.

“Wh-What?” He tenses, ready to move away if Alvin felt way too uncomfortable for this anymore. Except he doesn't and their mouths move together once more. This time Alvin takes the lead and absent mindedly pushes Simon's back to his bed. Simon, caught off guard, wraps his arms around his brother's neck to keep from falling while Alvin's fingers tangle in his hair.

He feels out of control, which Alvin quickly accepts himself. So much is running through his mind. Alvin's scent, his taste, his hand moving around.

“Simon,” he whispers between kisses, “Should I-”

“Stop,” Simon finishes and he knows he needs to, just for sanity's sake; however, he can't find a good enough reason to.

'How about the law?’

He mentally shakes his head. He doesn't want to think about legal issues at a moment like this. He'll do that later when he knows the painful realization will ultimately have to set in. Probably late at night when his brother's are sound asleep.

For now, he wants to revel in the taste of Alvin's lips.

Chocolate. That's what the taste is. He wonders if this'll be his first memory whenever he eats chocolate. He smirks into the kiss.

“What is it?” Alvin hazily asks.

“Didn't Dave say not to spoil your dinner?”

Alvin clenches, “I didn't.”

“Oh, really? I can guarantee you did. You taste like chocolate.”

“Prove it,” he pulls back to kiss Simon's cheek before returning their lips together, “Unless you tell Dave about this little session of ours, I doubt you'll be proving anything.”

Simon brings his hands to Alvin's chest and gets a small groan from him, “Who said I was going to tell Dave? Can't have you getting in trouble.”

“Simon Seville, if all it took to keep you quiet was a kiss, then I should have done this sooner.”

“Would you have?” Simon chuckles. It stops, though, when he feels Alvin stiffen. His eyes open and this time, Alvin stares at him, “Alvin?”

“Honestly?” His gaze shifts around Simon's face, as if searching for a sign, “I've been picturing kissing you for some time now. Does that make you regret this?”

Shock. That's what he's feeling. Not from the confession, but from the fact that it should bother him more than it does. There's a bubbling giddy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach that makes him want Alvin closer, but he just can't find an ounce of regret for any of this. Not yet anyway. Then again, he just spent at least ten minutes in an almost heated kissing session with his brother. Not much can get to him right now.

But he does need more of an explanation than that and he shows it by his raised brow. Alvin sighs, but he continues.

“You're kind of amazing, Simon. In every way possible. And I think I fell for that.”

“Y-You… like me? Like… like like me?” His voice falters and Alvin reluctantly nods as a response, “Wow. Um… Wow.”

“Is your vocabulary broken? For a smart guy, you sure have a lack of words,” Alvin clearly wants to seem calm with his jokes. Any other time, Simon would at least pretend he believes it. Yet he's too close to give that sort of effort.

“My brother just confessed to be interested in a relationship with me. What would you like me to say?”

He shrugs, “A yes maybe?”

'Yes to what?’

'Wait…’

'No, no, no, no, no, no!’

“Are you asking me to date you?”

“Depends on your answer.”

A relationship with Alvin. A relationship with his brother. Dating his brother, Alvin. Is that even legal to say out loud? He tries to shove the legalities out of the way, but it's replaced by the not-so-accepting responses they'd receive from their loved ones. There's a ninety percent chance that they would learn to deal with it. He's certain of that. But the small ten percent chance that they wouldn't seems like too much of a risk to take.

Even for Alvin.

He's too focused on what everyone else would think to actually consider his own feelings on the matter. Would he- could he- say yes to a legitimate relationship with him? If this was normal and there'd be no repercussions to deal with, then yes. Alvin's unique and genuine. At least in his opinion. He can honestly say he'd never be able to find anyone who can make him feel half the way Alvin does. So, why not?

“Simon?” Alvin's hand pressing into his cheek breaks him out of his thoughts.

He has to chuckle, “You know, I'm not sure how to feel about you being my first kiss.”

Alvin's finger eases under Simon's chin, pulling attention to his eyes, “Just admit it. I'm an awesome kisser.”

He rolls his eyes before swatting his chest, “Whatever. That's not the point,’ he presses their foreheads together and he can't help the warm feeling resurfacing.

“Oh, yeah? What's the point then?”

His suddenly half lidded eyes are lost between staring at his brother's own or his lips. He settles for shutting them completely, “The point is I want to keep on sharing awesome kisses with you until the end of time and I don't know if that's a good thing.”

Alvin chuckles, kisses against a particular spot on his neck, and Simon shutters, “I guess we'll find out.”

Yeah. This should be good.


End file.
